


I need a hero

by UpInOrbit



Series: 50 word prompts [2]
Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: Dragons, F/F, Fantasy, Kinda humour, Mention of blood, POV Outsider, Shrek References, Song Inspired
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:20:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26414803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UpInOrbit/pseuds/UpInOrbit
Summary: Princess Chaewon has been kidnapped! A dragon took her, and she won't be set free until the creature is defeated! Is there anyone brave enough to face it? Will the princess ever set foot outside again, or will she wilt inside her tower?Hyejoo would fight the dragon herself, if it didn't insist on battling a male knight. What can she possibly do??
Relationships: Park Chaewon | Go Won/Son Hyejoo | Olivia Hye
Series: 50 word prompts [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1920427
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	I need a hero

**Author's Note:**

> I won't lie, this is probably ridiculous but it made me happy writing it so I don't really care :D  
> This was purely inspired by [Bonnie Tyler's Holding out for a hero](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bWcASV2sey0) (though I do admit I had Shrek in my mind so lowkey inspired by Shrek too) and I recommend reading this with that song in the background, it really sets the mood, I think!

_Isn't there a white knight upon a fiery steed?_

The knight’s forehead had graced the floor with how deep she’d bowed. The moment she had been escorted into the throne chamber she’d thrown herself at the king’s feet, disregarding the blade at her side, uncaring about the dried blood and dust that caked her face and armour, and her request had fallen from her lips.

The king had blinked, taken aback by her words, before letting out a thunderous laugh.

“And why would we help your princess, lady Hyejoo? Why can’t you free her yourselves?”

The knight lifted her head from the floor, grim resolve shining in her eyes.

“The dragon that keeps her imprisoned is… Traditional,” she spit out, as if the mere thought of the dragon made her sick. “He refuses to fight us, and requests a prince to fight him. Every time we tried, he’d just grab our princess and fly to the sky, threatening to drop her if we didn’t comply.”

“And I suppose you came to us because you heard that we come from a long line of demon slayers, and you heard word about my talented youngest son,” the king clapped his son on the shoulder as he spoke. As frail and old as he appeared to be, the king still packed a punch, and Mingyu staggered forward with the impact.

Hyejoo’s eyes flickered to him, an uncertain expression in her eyes, before she cast them back to the ground.

“We sent riders in every direction. Your castle was the closest one,” she admitted, and even Mingyu had to admit the knight was brave. Or reckless. They seemed to go hand in hand lately.

The king’s grip on Mingyu’s shoulder tightened, and Mingyu winced, feeling his bones getting crushed.

“And what would we get out of this?”

Her lips pressing into a thin line, Hyejoo seemed less than impressed by that.

“Glory. Pride. The satisfaction of knowing you’ve done the correct thing. Aren’t those enough?” She asked, and sighed as she felt the expectant silent coming from the king. She brought one of her hands to rest above her chest, next to a pin with the royal crest. “I’ve been instructed to tell you if the prince can save the princess, then he can marry her. Those were the dragon’s words.”

_I need a hero_

The king opened his mouth to say something, but Mingyu was faster.

“I’ll do it,” he replied, surprising both his father and the knight. “I’ll do it,” he repeated, his voice firmer than before, and Hyejoo smiled.

Mingyu could feel the anger rolling from his father in waves, but he didn’t care. His brothers had all proven their worth, as had their father and his father before and his father before that. It was Mingyu’s turn and he’d defeat the dragon that was making a princess and her maidens cry. 

“I’ll be your hero.”

_I'm holding out for a hero 'til the end of the night_

Mingyu and Hyejoo set off that same night, despite the king’s protests, but Mingyu had given his word, and a knight does not go back on it. They brought with them a small entourage, and Hyejoo set them a restless pace, her eyes never leaving the horizon.

Her hands twitched every now and then, and she sometimes hummed a song under her breath, without even realizing she was doing it, but her eyes never left the horizon, as if she could see her princess even from that far away, as if she could lean forward and pluck her from the dragon’s claws, so Mingyu ignored his body’s protests and made them march faster, desperate to reach the tower.

It took them two days and three nights to reach the fortress, and by then Mingyu was exhausted.

Two other knights were waiting for them near the castle, their faces lighting up in recognition as they saw Hyejoo. They rushed towards them, fussing over their friend until they saw she was safe.

Then, they turned towards him, as if they could sense his exhaustion, could sense they all needed a rest.

“The princess needs help,” they said to him instead, and he took a look at the tower, where a glimpse of golden hair could be spotted, and he nodded.

_He's gotta be strong_

The dragon intercepted him when he was about to reach the castle’s front door. It was a massive beast, with claws as large as his forearm, and scales that shone like newly spilled blood under the Sun, but Mingyu was not scared.

Instead, he gripped his sword with both hands and struck, until the dragon screeched in agony.

_And he's gotta be fast_

The dragon soon recoiled, it’s scales stained with blood and dirt, and flapped his massive wings, as if to turn back to his domain, where Mingyu couldn’t touch him. But Mingyu dashed forward, his sword poised above him, ready to strike, and brought it down just as the dragon turned his head up.

The cut was clean, blood oozing from the stump and spraying Mingyu all over, and the head rolled a few times until it came to a stop by Mingyu’s feet. The body kept standing for a few seconds, faint tremors running through it, before it finally fell, lifeless.

_(I could swear there is someone, somewhere_

_Watching me)_

Inside the tower, perched on the window, a figure followed the fight downstairs with hungry eyes.

_And he's gotta be fresh from the fight_

Mingyu stumbled, falling onto one knee. His ribs were bruised, his hands and lip split, and he could already feel one of his eyes swelling up, but that was nothing in the face of Hyejoo, who’d run up to him, and rushed him to his feet.

“Chaewon is waiting for us, hurry!” She instructed, fingers gripping at her pin like it was her lifeline.

Nodding, Mingyu turned towards the castle and forced the doors open.

_I need a hero_

_I'm holding out for a hero 'til the morning light_

There had been a dragon outside that had now been slain, there was a prince who had sought glory and defeated a beast, and there was a princess who’d been captured against her will and had to be set free.

Mingyu ran faster, as fast as his legs could carry him, Hyejoo always hot in his heels, as determined as he was.

_He's gotta be sure_

He had never been inside the castle, but he followed the instructions Hyejoo had given him. He had to climb to the highest room of the tallest tower to the princess' chambers, cross the room to the window where she spent her days ever since she’d been imprisoned…

Such a despicable thing the dragon had done! To kidnap a princess just because! Absolutely terrible!

_And it's gotta be soon_

But, no. Those thoughts were useless. There was no time to waste. Who knew if the dragon had any family, or if someone wouldn’t stumble upon the fallen corpse, and dare take a peek inside?

Everyone knew dragons kept hidden treasures.

Fast! Faster! As fast as he could go! There was a princess to be saved! 

_And he's gotta be larger than life!_

The final door finally appeared before his eyes, and Mingyu barreled into it, his shoulder forcing it open.

Skidding to a stop inside, he blinked until his eyes got used to the brightness once again, and then she saw it: sitting on the window opposite to the door, was the princess. Her hair was down, a curtain of golden locks that fell down to her waist. She had a sword resting on her knees, and the hand that was wrapped around its hilt bore a ring with the royal sigil.

Her eyes were turned towards her door, her face blank until it slowly lit up upon seeing the door opening.

_Larger than life_

“Princess!” He said, taking a step forward. “The dragon is no more, you’re free!”

“Thank you,” the princess replied, and then everything went black.

_I need a hero_

When Mingyu came back to his senses, the princess was gone, as was the knight. A quick look through the window was enough to see his men were still there, although tied up, and the rest of the princess’ knights were nowhere to be seen.

Instead, just as he was turning around to leave, feeling a slight disappointment dragging him down, he spotted a note lying by the broken door, and he leaned down to grab it.

_Esteemed prince Mingyu,_

_We’re truly sorry about the deception. I would have defeated the dragon if that wretched beast had not been hell bent on fighting a male knight. We do appreciate you risking your life to safe Chaewon’s, and we will forever remember this kindness._

_We hope that you will forgive us for this, and that someday we’ll be able to look back on this and laugh. Maybe at our wedding? Although I do admit that’s probably too soon for it._

_If you ever need something from us, both the princess and I will be happy to assist in any way we can._

_Hyejoo_

Mingyu read the letter twice and then sighed.

“I hope you two the best,” he said to the empty room, completely honest. 

He couldn’t even be mad. He’d defeated a dragon, made his family proud, and maybe won a friend, and he’d never really wanted to get married so… 

It was a win by his book.

_I'm holding out for a hero 'til the end of the night_

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry Mingyu, baby, but I thought you'd make for a wonderful hero, even if I did you a little bit dirty <3  
> This was honestly written in a daze, but for some reason I really loved the idea so I hope you've enjoyed it! It is very different from what I'm currently writing so it was a breath of fresh air, hopefully you've liked it as much as liked writing it!  
> Tell me what you thought about it ^^
> 
> [tw](https://twitter.com/starryjinsouls) || [cc](https://curiouscat.me/Val_99)
> 
> \- Val


End file.
